Solo
by batlord99
Summary: Chase Gunn is just your average kid who gets tangled up into a mess involving a girl. This isn't your average tale though, this girl is not what you'd expect. Chase soon discovers the dark truth, why this girl has no expression. No emotion. Teaming up with her, the two embark on a adventure to make her complete and whole once more. Drama, action, and more ensue in this thrill ride!


The first thing nineteen year old Chase Gunn saw when he woke up was the dim ray of light peering onto him from his blinds that concealed his window. Running a hand through his messy brown hair, Chase sat up in his plain white bed and let out a loud yawn. He looked over at his clock and saw that the time was exactly eight in the morning. It was a Saturday so Chase could've gone back to sleep for a few more hours, but something in him decided against it. He got up out of his bed and threw on some proper clothing. Afterwards he went to the bathroom and straightened up. By the time he was in the kitchen section of his small apartment, there was fresh made pancakes. Chase's favorite. "Your up early." from her spot on the couch, Chase's mother greeted him.

"Wasn't really tired today." Chase shrugged and took a pancake, sliding it onto a plate.

"Well when your done with that, could you take the trash out?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, sure." Chase nodded to her and then began to eat his pancake. It wasn't long before it was gone, leaving a mess of syrup on the plate. Chase hauled the trash bag over his shoulder and left his apartment, jogging down a flight of stairs. His complex building was just one of many that were lined together. It wasn't too expensive, which was perfect for him and his mother. That, and it allowed it's stayers some free perks like twenty four hour access to the mini gym and the pool. After reaching the bottom floor, Chase decided to take a little detour and visit the circular garden that was in the center of the buildings. The garden was a public access place for the inhabitants to walk there pets, hang out, and do other things so long as it followed the rules of the place.

Chase enjoyed the garden, the green grass, the cool breeze, it was perfect. Many of his friends had always questioned his odd obsession with the outdoors. Could they really judge him though? They usually stayed inside with there faces plastered to there tv screens trying their hearts out to win a match of Fortnite. As Chase was entering the garden area, his eye caught that of a girl sitting alone on a bench, drawing in some notebook. Chase had always seen that girl from time to time, but never talked to her. She had nice looks, especially her black hair. Those long locks. He had never seen her at his school, he just assumed she was homeschooled or something. Chase had never asked, nor said anything to her despite how much he'd like too. He flashes her a smile, but she didn't look up.

Chase realized he was staring a bit too long. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, so he started to move again and continue his chore. Nothing of interest happened until Chase had walked back to garden after dumping the trash. He saw two older guys surrendering the girl, clearly not there for a casual chat. "Hey! Why don't you get away from her?" Chase called them out the moment he came over.

"Mind your business kid!" One of the men, a bald headed man with a thick grey beard, pointed a knife at him. Chase was admittedly a bit intimidated, but he didn't let that show.

"Why don't you mind hers and get lost!" Chase fired back, rolling up his sleeves. He wasn't a violent guy, but he wasn't the type of person to let someone else get hurt. This was enough to trigger the men, the first to make a move being the second of the duo; a long haired fella with a crooked nose and scratchy looking beard which was not as long as the first guy's. The crooked nosed man swung his fist at Chase, but was cut short when the girl grabbed it. In what seemed like a matter of seconds, the girl was putting the work on the two guys; beating them pretty good. Maybe she didn't need help after all. The guys soon left, but not without vowing there revenge. Chase knew that was a lie though.

"Huh. Guess you had that handled. Thank you." Chase thanked the girl for saving his ass.

"It was nothing." The girl replied nonchalantly, no expression detected on her face.

Chase was a little weirded out by this, but didn't address it. "I'm Chase by the way." He told her next, figuring that was the next step of the conversation.

"Cool?" The girl shrugged, the nonchalant tone still present. Without another word the girl turned away from Chase and headed off towards one of the other buildings. Chase wanted to follow, but he didn't. Maybe the sudden attack from the guys was a bit scary for her? He wasn't really sure. Chase figured it was best not to worry about it though, turning to go back to his own apartment. Before he left, he noticed she had left the notebook on the chair. Chase collects the book and takes it with him. When he'd see her again, he'd return it.

Later that day, Chase had finished up his chores and was typing on his laptop. He was searching up potential jobs. His mom's two jobs weren't all that much to support them forever, it was his responsibility to help out too wherever he could. He reached out for his water that was on his desk by accidently knocked it over, spilling it towards his things. Including the notebook from the girl. Making a quick grab at the items, Chase moved them onto his bed. He looked at the girls notebook that was between his hands. Curiosity was biting at him, yet he knew reading it was an invasion of her privacy. Just one page he told himself. Cracking the book open, he slowly opened the book.

Just as he was about to start reading he felt a cold piece of metal pressed up against him. "Drop. The. Book." Chase recognized that voice. It was her. He raised his hands and let the book hit the floor, "Ok, ok, it's down. Don't hurt me." The chill stopped, the girl moving the knife away.

"What did you read? How much do you know?!" She snapped. It was clear this notebook was more than meets the eye.

"Nothing, I swear!" Chase promised. His mother was hearing the loud noises and came by, knocking on his door.

"Is everything ok Chase dear?" His mother asked. From within in his room, the girl was pointing the knife at him. He had to lie and tell her it was just a movie he was watching, somehow working.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Chase questioned the girl now.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Don't steal my stuff next time, you thief!" She raised her voice, yet any trace of intimidation she may have wanted to express was non existent due to her emotionless expressions, verbally and facially.

"I wasn't stealing! You left it, I was going to give it back…" Chase insisted. This girl was crazy! Chase wished had hadn't grabbed the notebook now.

"Yeah right! Your lucky I feel generous." The girl snatches the notebook and then proceeds to walk back towards the open window she snuck in through. "Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me." The girl said lastly, leaving now. Chase looked out his window and watched her leave, multiple things running through his head. He felt he should leave her alone, yet he was curious. He wanted to know what really was going on. Chase planned on figuring it out, sooner than later.


End file.
